


THIS NIGHT (AIN'T FOR THE FAINT OF HEART)

by AgnesClementine



Series: THE DEMON OF SAN FRANCISCO [2]
Category: Supernatural, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Another Case fic, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had no intentions of making Eddie as feral as he is, I'm Sorry, Self-Indulgent, Venom still doesn't like Dean, actual monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine
Summary: “Eddie, we get you want to help find that little girl, but…you’re not trained for this. We are,” Sam tells him in his very reasonable tone.Which, yeah, valid reason for Eddie to stay back, except-“I want to go. And I’ll be good, I swear! I’ll listen to instructions to a t.”Besides, Venom is wondering what a shapeshifter tastes like, and honestly, Eddie is a bit curious too.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: THE DEMON OF SAN FRANCISCO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583188
Comments: 60
Kudos: 574





	THIS NIGHT (AIN'T FOR THE FAINT OF HEART)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with this shit bc,,,I kind of love Eddie as Sam and Dean's brother??? Also, Venom deserves to eat a few supernatural monsters. To add variety to his diet.
> 
> Anyway, kudos and feedback are love and I hope you'll enjoy this! :)

It's not exactly unheard of Eddie- or any other investigative journalist, for that matter- to do this kind of a thing, but the request that comes to him at half-past eleven on Sunday night still leaves him a bit stumped.

“Please,” the woman says, thrusting her phone in his face, “I know the police say it’s nothing, but I know something is wrong.”

Through the phone’s screen, a child’s face is peering up at him, baby blues and chubby cheeks. The little girl is probably around ten, and while Eddie’s never really been a kid person, he has to admit she’s a cute kid.

He sighs.

“Okay,” he relents, stepping aside and allowing the woman to pass the threshold to his apartment, “tell me the whole story.”

He and Venom observe as she fumbles through her retelling of the events, fingers aflutter and nervously tucking honey-colored strands of hair behind her ear every few moments.

Hannah, the little girl, disappeared on Friday afternoon. Her mother, June, came to pick her up at school, only to find that Hannah isn’t there. She reported her missing the same day, but the police are not doing anything.

“You see, Mr. Brock-“

“Call me Eddie.”

“Eddie. Hannah’s father and I are not exactly on the best of terms. I’ve got the majority of custody after the divorce, but he still takes her in whenever he feels like it without telling me,” June doesn’t bother hiding bitterness from her tone or masking it behind her eyes.

Eddie’s mom died when he was young, too young to even remember her, and before John found out about him…well, he’ll just say that his step-dad wasn’t a model of fatherly decency. Venom sneers at the memories his thoughts inevitably bring up, sending adrenaline-fueled goosebumps over his skin.

“No offense, but what makes you so sure she’s not with him now?” He asks, rubbing at his sleeve-clad forearm, trying to disperse the sensation.

June knots her fingers together, says, “He usually only takes her after talking to me. He would call every few months or so, asking for joined custody and nagging me to stop making him pay child support. And when I’d say no, he’d get pissy and take Hannah for a few days.”

_What a petty dick._

**Does he count as a bad person, Eddie?** , Venom asks hopefully.

_We’ll see._

“How much does he pay? For child support.”

June’s face tinges pink with embarrassment. “Well, he pays about 600 bucks per month, but, um, he only pays when I call to threaten him with a lawsuit. But he hasn’t paid this month and I haven’t called yet.”

_Cheap fucker._ He’s complaining and he’s not even paying regularly.

“Right,” Eddie says glumly. But that’s just one option here, and he shakes his head to move forward, “So, what do you think has happened?”

“I don’t know. I mean, what if someone took her? The school has cameras, but the police haven’t watched them yet.”

June looks frazzled, sleep-deprived. Eddie’s been told, repeatedly, that he’s got a soft heart. And that gets him in trouble.

  * ●●●●



Dean almost nods off before a flash on the screen catches his eye. He makes a startling noise to get Sam’s attention, then pushes his face closer to the laptop’s screen, rewinding the security tape.

“What?” Sam asks, peering over his shoulder.

Dean watches the little girl with obnoxious, impossible-not-to-spot, neon yellow backpack weave her way through a throng of students, running into a man’s arms as soon as she’s in the clear.

He scoops her up, and it would be a touching father-daughter moment if he didn’t look up, and his eyes flashed white.

Dean pauses the video, and Sam says, “A shapeshifter?”

“Looks like it.”

They haven’t hunted one of those in a while. Honestly, with his past experiences, Dean would be happy to never deal with one of those fuckers again. But he can’t always get what he wants.

“If this one tries wearing me too, I swear to Christ, Sam, I’m gonna set it on fucking fire. While it’s still alive.”

  * ●●●●



The logical- and if Eddie was a cop, easier- course of action would be to check the security tape. But, seeing as Eddie is most definitely not a cop, thus doesn’t have the access to security tape, their first move is visiting the father.

**If he turns out to be a shitbag, can we eat him right away?**

Eddie rolls his eyes at the symbiote’s single-mindedness as they walk up the driveway. The street is empty, but there are a few cars parked in front of the houses that indicate that there are people, undoubtedly, watching. If Eddie knows anything, then it’s that people can be nosey as fuck. Unfortunately for him and his line of work, they are mostly not nearly as forthcoming with whatever it is they see.

Still-

_Doubt it, V._

Venom grumbles, but settles down when Eddie reaches the door and knocks.

The man that opens them is taller than Eddie, with wide shoulders and bushy, dark beard. He looks like someone who works in construction, and Eddie’s mind automatically tacks on a tools’ belt on his waist and a yellow helmet on his shorn head.

“Yeah?” He asks suspiciously, looking down at Eddie’s hoodie-and-jeans-clad form.

“Hi, I’m a friend of June’s. Is Hannah here?”

The man narrows his eyes at him, and then says, “I know you, you’re that TV guy.”

Eddie sighs, “Eddie Brock, yeah. Listen-“

“You listen here, pal. You tell June to go fuck herself. I don’t need no pint-sized punks bullying me into giving her no money. You hear me?”

Eddie blinks, processing the load of shit this guy is while Venom raves inside his head.

**Pint-sized! Eddie!**

“Look,” he tries again, “I’m just here for Hannah. Is she with you?”

The guy points at him, his finger pushing against the center of Eddie’s chest. Over the sound of Venom’s outrage at being touched, he hears, “Fuck off.”

And, yeah-

_Fuck this._

His hand closes over the guy’s outstretched wrist, and Venom relishes in the increasingly baffled expression on his face as their grip doesn’t waver even after breaking his finger’s contact with Eddie’s chest. Instead, Venom grinds his bones together, asking, “Is the kid here? Answer the question and you just might get to keep your hand.”

The guy yelps and yeah, Eddie really likes all these alien body-mate perks when facing pricks like this.

“No- _fuck!_ \- she’s not here! Let go of my hand!”

Venom lets go, contorting Eddie’s face into a sneer as the guy cradles his hand to his chest, looking up at them fearfully.

Having gotten their answer, Eddie turns to leave, but then decides, no. This is not enough.

He turns back and lets Venom land a well-aimed gut punch in the guy’s middle. When he bends down, heaving and groaning, he clasps a hand over his shoulder, digging his fingers in.

Before he leaves, Eddie says, “Pay your fucking child support. Dickhead.”

  * ●●●●



Sam fixes his tie in the rearview mirror before following Dean towards the brick wall house where Frank Donahue, the father, resides. Dean knocks, a few heavy raps of knuckles against the wood, and then rolls his eyes at Sam when the man doesn’t answer immediately. It’s late, but they hope he’s not sleeping yet. Or at least that he’s not a heavy sleeper.

He’s giving Sam a “can you believe it’s taking him this long?” look when the lock finally turns.

When he sees them, the man’s face turns pale.

“I already said Hannah’s not here, I swear. Please don’t beat me,” he squeaks out, slumped against the doorframe despite the fact he could probably hold his own in a fight. Not against hunters, really, but it’s not like he knows who Dean and he are.

“What?” Dean, as confused as Sam is, asks.

The guy swallows, says, “The other guy was already here.”

“What other guy?” Dean demands.

The guy shrugs, “That reporter guy. From the, uh, Life Foundation thing.”

And- _oh_. Oh, shit.

Dean blinks.

“About yee-tall, looking kinda homeless, kicked puppy face?”

Because Eddie learned his manipulative ways from Sam- according to Dean.

The guy frowns, “Uh, I guess? Not exactly harmless, though.”

“What?”

“He nearly broke my hand, man!” The guy cries. “Whatever. Tell June that the kid’s not with me and just fucking let me be.”

He slams the door in their faces.

Stumped, they trudge back to the car.

Dean paws through his jacket and quickly pokes at his phone before pressing it against his ear.

When Eddie doesn’t pick up, he rolls his eyes and says, “Hey, Eddie, call me back _right_ after you hear this. It’s important.”

To Sam, he says, “Damn kid always getting into shit,” before he turns on the engine.

  * ●●●●



Eddie wakes up to Venom poking at his cheek incessantly and a litany of **Eddie, Eddie, Eddie** and **Hungry, hungry, hungry** playing on a loop in his head.

He groans, shoving his face into the pillow, and mutters, “You know about that ‘significant other- more like significant bother’ thing?”

Venom stops his chant to guess, **I’m the significant bother?**

“Yep.”

**Hm. You know what else I am?**

Eddie takes a stab in the dark and asks, “Hungry?”

**YES.**

Eddie tosses the covers over his head, “ _Ugh_ , you can cook. Just leave me to sleep. Five more minutes.”

He feels the covers being pulled off, Venom jabbing at his sides and he bats him away even as he twitches and little huffs of laughter leave his throat. He’s still sleepy enough that he could fall back asleep but-

**Eddieee.**

“Fine. I’m up. I’m up. Gmh, are you happy now?” He whines, kicking the covers all the way off and sitting up.

**No, I’m still hungry.**

He sighs, “Of course you are.”

They make their way through two plates of chocolate pancakes stacked up high and a sandwich drizzled with chocolate syrup instead of mayo.

Eddie’s eating habits were lousy before, but his diet has gone to shit ever since Venom “moved in”. Luckily, symbiote metabolism takes and burns off all trash that would under normal circumstances undoubtedly force Eddie to update his wardrobe several sizes up.

He checks his phone and finds he has a missed call from Dean. At 10:34 pm. Did he really fall asleep that early?

Sensing the question, Venom manifests his head from his collarbone and says, “You need more rest.”

“I thought you can take care of that,” Eddie responds, dialing.

“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do it the human way.”

Eddie rolls his eyes at him fondly before he disappears back beneath his skin as Dean answers.

“Hey, how awake are you right now?” Dean asks immediately.

Eddie huffs. _You answer a call in your sleep once and they never let you forget it._

Venom chuckles once he finds that particular memory.

“Hundred percent. What’s up?” Eddie asks, ignoring Venom as much as possible with him literally being inside his head.

“What’s up _with you_? Wait. Let me guess; you’re investigating a kidnapping.”

“Uh.”

“You really know how to find trouble, kid.”

“Not a kid,” Eddie mutters petulantly, “and what do you mean?”

Dean sighs, “It’s a case we’re working on. Shapeshifter. So just leave this one to us, we’ve got it handled.”

Eddie doesn’t really know what a “shapeshifter” is, beyond what he can guess from the name and what he’s been told about the St. Louis Disaster, as Dean dubbed it. Still-

“Hell no. No offense, uh, but I don’t give up halfway through.”

“It’s not giving up. I told you, we’ve got this.”

**_We’ve got this_** , Venom parrots mockingly.

“It’s my case too. I’m gonna help.”

“No,” Dean says without missing a beat.

“Tell me where you’re staying.”

“Eddie. You’re not fucking working on this.”

“Tell me where you’re staying,” he repeats, then- because this could go on into infinity- “or I can find out on my own. I have my ways.”

He doesn’t, not really, but it always seems like his brothers think he’s got a full array of informers on every corner. In truth, Eddie’s work, at least when dealing with Sam and Dean, is mostly bullshit and bluffing.

There’s sullen silence on the other end but, eventually, Dean angrily rattles off their address so _fuck yeah, Eddie won._

  * ●●●●



He expected Dean to be angry- but he didn’t exactly expect him to welcome him with a knife.

“Um,” he starts, eyes shifting from his brothers’ faces to the gleaming knife in Dean’s hand.

“Silver hurts shapeshifters,” Dean explains, waves with the knife, “silver knife.”

**Can’t he just give you a silver bracelet? You like bracelets.**

“Any chance I can get a silver bracelet instead of a knife in my gut?” He wonders sheepishly. He knows Venom could heal him but that would be a tad hard to explain to his brothers.

They blink at him.

“Maybe next time,” Sam says, at least vaguely amused.

“Gimme your hand,” Dean says, outstretching his own, palm up.

Eddie complies, albeit reluctantly.

**If he hurts you, tell me and I’ll crack his skull open.**

_No skull-cracking, V._

“Precaution measures, kid. Can’t be sure when dealing with these assholes,” Dean tells him, cutting a thin strip on his inner forearm. Eddie doesn’t know what happens to shapeshifters, but he just starts bleeding.

Apparently satisfied, Dean sets the knife on the table and wraps the gauze over the cut with care. Underneath the cloth, Eddie can feel the tissue already stitching itself back together.

“So I pass?”

“Yup.”

It kind of feels like an initiation into a secret society- **Or a cult** , Venom cuts in- but Eddie doesn’t feel the nervousness/erratic anticipation that was there when he was younger and just waited for their dad to ask him to go on a hunt with them.

Now, he just feels excited.

He figures at least half of it is Venom.

He plasters his palms together, barely resisting to bounce on his heels. “So, what’s the plan?”

His brothers exchange a look.

Oh no.

“The plan is,” Sam starts, “Dean and I will go to the sewers-“

“-and you will stay right here.”

Eddie blinks.

**Fuck no.**

“Yeah, that- that’s not gonna work,” he shakes his head. “I’m going with you.”

“ _Yeahhh_ …No,” Dean says.

“Eddie, we get you want to help find that little girl, but…you’re not trained for this. We are,” Sam tells him in his very reasonable tone.

Which, yeah, valid reason for Eddie to stay back, except-

“I want to go. And I’ll be good, I swear! I’ll listen to instructions to a t.”

Besides, Venom is wondering what a shapeshifter tastes like, and honestly, Eddie is a bit curious too.

  * ●●●●



Dean watches as Eddie fiddles with a bracelet Sam gave him before they went down, making the company among a variety of others cluttering his wrist.

“You know, I’m not gonna run off and get lost like a kid in a store,” Eddie informs him, trying to half-heartedly dislodge the grip he has on his sleeve. True to his word, he listened to everything they told him this far, but to be honest, that included and was restricted to “Watch your step,” “Stay close,” “Don’t lose your knife,” and “Hold the flashlight.”

So yeah, Dean’s gonna hold onto him for a bit longer.

“Yeah, but you’re short. If you fall into a drainage tunnel or a hole or some shit, who’s gonna find you? Sasquatch here? We’ll be able to see him from the waist up, _at least_. But you’d be lost forever.”

Eddie responds with a practiced, little brother, “Fuck you,” and Sam snorts.

The tunnel, predictably, stinks like hell. He’s not expecting daisies, but would it kill anyone to set up some kind of air conditioning system down here?

…Well, considering there’s a shapeshifter hiding here right now, someone most likely _would_ die, but whatever.

Eddie, surprisingly, isn’t complaining about the smell. There was the initial gag moment when they all took their first breath after leaving the surface, but nothing beyond that. Knowing Eddie, though, the kid’s always looking for approval from them- for whatever mind-boggling reason- and he’s just holding up a front.

“What exactly are we looking for?” Eddie asks after a short stretch of silence. Their feet paddle the wet, slimy ground, flashlights casting patches of light ahead of them.

“Footsteps, skin-“

“ _Skin?_ ”

“Yeah, these things shed.”

“Like snakes?”

“Something like that,” Sam says, “when they take on a new- uh, identity, they literally have to shed the old one.”

“Huh,” Eddie says.

For a while, they just walk quietly. Dean remembers how timid Eddie used to be, scared to breathe wrong whenever they’d visit with Dad and take him to spend some time with them. Sure, he was curious then too, but he seemed scared of the world around him. Dean figured it had to do with the fact he was pretty much the tiniest 16 years old he ever met. Now, though. He’s walking like a man who doesn’t faceplant almost every morning because his feet get tangled up in his sheets (Dean knows, he witnessed some pretty epic face-plants). It’s impressive.

Not that Dean likes that Eddie’s tagging along for a hunt. He’d much prefer it if his youngest brother stayed safely out of supernatural’s reach- but apparently, they meet up two times in a span of four months and everything goes to shit.

Eddie stops.

Dean halts too, only because Eddie doesn’t budge even when he tugs on his arm.

“Wha-“

“Shh. Can you hear that?” Eddie asks, peering up at the ceiling, still as a statue.

Dean listens.

Sam comes to stand next to them. He looks at Dean and shakes his head; he can’t hear anything either.

“Dude, you’re imagining things, let’s go,” Dean says, tugging on his sleeve, still pinched between his fingers.

Eddie doesn’t move.

Then Dean hears it.

The lid of the tunnel above them screeches open and a face looks down at them. Against the light from Eddie’s flashlight, the man’s eyes are shining like a cat’s.

Dean lets go of Eddie to grab his gun and, immediately, Eddie is leaping up at the opening.

“Eddie!” Sam is the first one to yell.

Dean would be impressed with the fact Eddie actually managed to jump up high enough to grab the opening and pull himself up until he’s just dangling down from waist down- but he thinks he’s experiencing a minor aneurysm at the moment.

There are sounds of a scuffle from above, someone yelping- Dean can’t tell who it is- and Eddie is trashing.

Honestly, Dean can’t decide whether to help Eddie up or pull him back down but when he does try to come near him, he almost gets kicked in the head.

“Shit!” He exclaims, dodging.

Sam is the one who manages to get a hold of Eddie’s legs, wrapping his arms around them, but he, like Dean, doesn’t know what to do next.

Eddie makes that decision for them, swearing, bucking his legs free, and using Sam’s shoulder to push himself the rest of the way up.

His feet disappear through the opening and the lid slams shut with a clang.

Sam and he stare at it for a beat, then at each other with wide eyes.

“Fuck,” Dean sums up.

  * ●●●●



They train their eyes into the darkness beyond their flashlight’s reach, where the shapeshifter ran off to. They had it, but then it panicked and fled, leaving them with a strip of skin from its forearms clutched between their fingers.

Eddie unclenches their fingers, shaking off the floppy tissue with a grimace. Then, to Venom’s initiative, they push down on the heavy metal lid already closing the opening; not enough to seal them away completely, but just enough to halt his brothers’ ascend since they can hear them already trying to break through.

They stand up, start walking. It might be an unfamiliar situation, but Venom is a predator, and that shifter is now his prey. He’ll catch it.

**And then I’ll eat it.**

They turn off their flashlight- it’s actually useless, Venom sees just fine in the dark, and what Venom sees, Eddie sees too. They can hear ragged breathing up front, and Eddie feels little thrills of bloody anticipation racing up his spine. The sensation took some getting used to, but now it’s familiar as any other sensation that “his own”.

They advance, bypassing a gooey, slimy pile of what probably used to be flesh. The tunnel opens into a room that’s, judging by a number of wire outlets and switches, probably some sort of working station. In one corner lies a dead body of a man whose face the shifter is currently carrying.

In the middle of it stands Sam and Dean’s monster and Venom’s dinner.

It clicks its tongue at them, “I see Winchesters are getting old enough to need backup.”

**They are old** , Venom agrees, thinking mainly of Dean.

“We’re not backup,” Eddie says.

It looks at them curiously, “ _We?_ ”

“Yeah,” Eddie says with a smirk, and passes the control over to Venom, who envelopes him almost immediately, adding, “we.”

The shapeshifter pales- **Such a human reaction** , Venom tells him- and takes a step back.

Curious, Eddie asks, _Hey, do you think it’ll taste different from humans?_

**Let’s find out.**

Then he lunges, getting the head before the shifter can make a sound, tendrils of black holding onto the body as Venom devours it whole.

When he’s done, he retreats inside Eddie, knowing that Sam and Dean will get in soon.

Eddie clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and smacks his mouth together, grimacing at the taste- or better called aftertaste- on his taste buds. It’s coppery, but not quite like blood, and he regrets not having any chewing gum with him.

Then, there’s a soft gasp and they freeze. Slowly, they turn their head and there, in the corner, Hannah is staring at them with big eyes, huddled inside a cage.

Eddie thinks, _Oh fuck, we just mentally scarred a ten-year-old ten ways to Sunday_.

**Whoopsie** , Venom says sheepishly.

They start walking towards her slowly.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you, we promise,” Eddie tells her, crouching in front of the cage. It’s got metal bars, and it’s something a person would use to keep dogs in.

Anger flares up inside him, and he feels Venom regretting not taking their time with tearing the bastard apart.

He takes the chain keeping it closed in his hand, says, “We’re gonna open this and then you can get out, okay? You’ll be back with your mom soon, sweetie,” and turns his wrist.

The chain gives like it’s made of paper and Eddie tosses it away just as the lid on the opening creaks open in the tunnel.

They move away, giving Hannah some space, assuming she’s scared of them despite the fact they saved her, and get closer to the corpse in the other corner.

He bled out through a stab wound in his chest, and Eddie takes out the knife Dean gave him for comparison of blade width.

That’s when his brothers come in.

“Eddie!” Dean shouts and Eddie fumbles to roll up his shirt sleeve quickly, revealing the silver bracelet still fastened around his wrist.

They relax and then their eyes fall to the corpse Eddie is crouching next to.

“Uh.” He freezes, realizing how this looks.

“You got it?” Dean asks.

Oh. _Oh._

They think this is the shapeshifter. Because the shapeshifter would leave a body behind. A body that is not here because Venom _ate it_.

Eddie quickly flicks his eyes at the corpse.

“Uh. Yeah.”

Hannah blinks at him and Eddie wonders if she’ll snitch on them, but she just plays up her puppy-eyed look when Sam crouches down to ask if she’s okay.

Dean beams at him, “Nice. Who’d say you’ve got it in you, heh.”

**Yeah, Eddie, who’d say.**

_Shut up._

“Yeah,” he agrees awkwardly, gingerly getting up and putting away the knife before Dean notices it isn’t bloodied.

Dean mistakes his reluctance for trauma and comes closer, a somber look on his face.

“Hey,” he says, setting a hand lightly on Eddie’s shoulder, “you okay?”

Venom grumbles at the contact, but Eddie nods, ignoring his grumpiness.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dean doesn’t look so sure, so he tacks on, “promise,” at the end.

Dean looks at him for a long moment, before saying, “Alright. Good,” and then tries to smack him upside the head.

Eddie yelps, even though he actually ducks thanks to Venom.

“Hey!” He squeaks- much to Venom’s chagrin- dancing out of Dean’s reach when he goes for him again.

“Come here so I can kick your ass for running off like that!” Dean responds and Eddie takes off towards the exit.

  * ●●●●



June squeezes him into a bone-crushing hug when she sees them, after she’s done fussing over her daughter.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she keeps repeating as she doles out hugs to him and his brothers.

Hannah gives them all a hug as well, saying her thanks, and when she comes to Eddie, she mutters shyly, “Please say thank you to your friend from me, pretty please.”

And aw, shit, Eddie melts.

Venom preens, warming up Eddie from the inside, curling up around his ribs and vertebras.

He smiles and repeats just as quietly, “You’ve got it. I’ll let him know.”

  * ●●●●



They drop Eddie off at his apartment with a promise to come visit soon, just them doing brotherly things, and then they go to their motel room to catch some shut-eye before setting off for Lawrence when the sun comes up.

  * ●●●●



It’s not until they’re back home- rested, fed, taking a day off- that it dawns on Dean.

He’s shaving and his eyes fall to his toothbrush and that leads to thinking how it’s good for Eddie that he’s moving on- even if he won’t let them meet his new girlfriend and even though Dean’s pretty sure his new girlfriend is a boyfriend (not that he’s judging, he just didn’t expect it). And then, naturally, he starts cataloging the changes.

And then he has- as Claire has called it- a galaxy brain moment. The weight loss (however slight- Dean noticed because, well, he’s Eddie’s older brother) despite the newfound black hole of an appetite which is a topic of its own. The chocolate. And that fucking…demon of San Francisco.

“Sam!” He hollers, dropping the razor in the sink and rushing out to find his brother. “Sam!”

They meet in the hallway. Sam’s looking around like he expects hellhounds to emerge from the corner, looking at Dean like he’s lost his mind.

“What? What are you yelling for?”

Dean catches his breath and raises his hands because he needs Sam to listen to him very carefully.

“I think Eddie is possessed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhh. How about that, huh?
> 
> Also, Idk if anyone cares, but would you guys like Eddie and Venom to meet,,like, Mary, Jack, Jody, Donna, the girls?? I'm not sure yet, but I might write something with them in the future.


End file.
